


Transcendent

by luxwrites



Category: MOR - Fandom, Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxwrites/pseuds/luxwrites
Summary: Salieri really likes Mozart's new music and they dance briefly. Salieri is Mozart's biggest fan. Mozalieri implied.





	Transcendent

Salieri nearly doubled over from the punch of such an exquisite piece of music. As it was, he stood clutching the score to his chest, trying desperately to pull enough air into his starving lungs. It would have been criminal not to listen to the piece in its entirety. The rehearsal room was at once silent and screaming as the last note of the masterpiece faded into thin air. 

One moment of tension later- barely long enough for Salieri to catch his breath—Mozart spun around to see Salieri’s reaction. The corners of Mozart’s mouth kept pulling up and then being forced down again by the younger man. Salieri kept his face unreadable for a moment longer than he really needed, mostly because it was too entertaining to watch Mozart try not to smile when he was doing what he loved. The orchestra had quietly left the room, knowing all to well that whatever Salieri decided, Mozart would indubitably want them to play it all over again if they were still in their seats.

Even Mozart’s contained joy was contagious, and Salieri’s mask cracked into a small grin. 

“It was…” Salieri considered his next words carefully. Beautiful was deep enough, but too vague. Majestic was too gawdy. Wonderful was just as bad as pretty; it meant nothing. Finally, he settled on his favourite adjective. “It was transcendent, Wolfgang.” 

Mozart’s consequent shriek of glee took him flying around the room. 

“Really? You approve? Transcendent! Really? I knew it!” Mozart was waltzing around the room in triple-speed, his feet barely touching the ground. Before he realized what was happening, Salieri had been swept into Mozart’s dance, the younger man’s arms wrapping around his shoulder and waist, leading Salieri through the familiar steps, but backwards. 

At first rapid and chaotic, this music-less waltz Mozart had dragged him into gradually slowed until the two men stood still, nose to nose. At some point, Salieri had wrapped an arm around Mozart’s waist, his other holding Mozart’s hand. Now he tightened his grip. 

“The viola could use a slower tempo,” Salieri’s voice was loud in the quiet room. 

Mozart frowned, “Really, I think the baseline in the Cello calms it down, don’t you agree?” 

Salieri chuckled and dropped his hands from the younger man. Mozart’s eyes lost in deep contemplation as he dropped into the chair behind him, his hands already moving with the music in his head.

“For once, I think I do.”


End file.
